Siren Song
by Rocky T
Summary: Voyager encounters an advanced alien race.


_Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all of its characters are the property of Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Time Frame: In the 6th year of the journey._

_Thanks to m.c. moose for all of her assistance._   
**SIREN SONG**

  
Captain Janeway sat at her desk in the Ready Room, going through the monthly status reports. As she reached for her coffee cup, the ship rocked violently. Hot coffee splashed everywhere, but aside from a muttered curse, the captain didn't pause long enough to consider the damage done to her desktop. She was on her feet and out the door before the roll of the ship subsided. 

"Report!" she said, striding onto the Bridge as the ship rocked again. Her shin barked against a railing but she didn't allow it to slow her forward progress. 

"I'm picking up gravimetric forces," answered Kim. He anticipated her next statement. "Increasing power to the inertial dampeners." 

"Have you located where these forces are originating from?" Janeway asked, as she made her way to her chair. Almost as an afterthought, she motioned for Tuvok to shut off the alarm klaxon. 

"It appears to be a small quantum singularity, approximately 1.4 light years away," the Vulcan responded from the tactical station. 

"Helm, back us off to a safe distance." She breathed easier when the ship was no longer being buffeted. "Why didn't this show up on long-range sensors?" 

"Unknown, Captain. From all indications, the singularity was not present until a few moments ago." 

"You're saying it suddenly sprang into existence just as we were passing by?" Chakotay asked. 

Tuvok met the doubtful glances of both his commanding officers. "It is unlikely that our presence had anything to do with its appearance, but the quantum singularity appears to be of very recent origin." 

This gave Janeway pause. Quantum singularities weren't that uncommon, but to be present at the "birth" of one… She mentally reviewed what was known about the phenomena. Black holes were usually found in a binary system, in orbit around normal stars, but could also be produced in the collapse of an isolated massive star. What had caused this particular one to form now? Nothing in the vicinity offered any clues. "What's the expansion rate of the singularity?" 

"There appears to be no expansion. It has remained the same size since our initial discovery." 

That couldn't be right. "Launch a class 4 probe. I want it close enough to pick up more detailed readings without being affected by gravimetric shear." 

"Probe launch confirmed. Beginning to receive telemetry." 

"Route it to Astrometrics." The captain rose. "Commander Chakotay, you have the bridge." 

Before Janeway could take a step, the comm system sounded. _"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway. Please report to the Astrometric Lab."_

Suppressing a smile, Janeway said, "I'm on my way." 

The former Borg's back was turned to her as Janeway entered the lab. Without acknowledging the captain's presence, Seven continued deftly manipulating the controls at her console. 

"What have we got so far?" Janeway asked, fascinated by the images appearing on the large viewscreen. 

"I can confirm that this singularity is less than 6 hours old. It appears to be contained within a 'shell', which prevents it from expanding." 

"What kind of shell? Composition?" 

"Unknown. The shell does not appear to be physical in nature; an unknown type of energy is forming a containment field around the singularity." 

"Without being pulled in itself?" Janeway wondered. Black holes were known to be so dense, their gravitational forces so strong, that not even light could escape their pull. 

Seven shook her head in bafflement. "However, in addition to acting as a containment, the shell is somehow harnessing the power of the singularity, with an energy emission per minute roughly equivalent to the yearly output of a class G star." 

"Quite a feat," Janeway muttered. Something about Seven's last statement struck a chord; it was as though they'd encountered something like this before. Suddenly the answer hit her--- the microsingularity at the core of the communications array that had sparked their initial clash with the Hirogen. The captain tapped her comm badge. "Janeway to Chakotay." 

* * *

The crew stood on yellow alert and were conducting full sensor sweeps of the area, on the lookout for any alien vessels. 

"So much for the quiet 'lull' of the past few months," Kim said under his breath to Paris as they took their seats in the briefing room. "Not that I'm objecting." 

"Were you getting bored, Harry?" 

"You have to admit, it's been a while since we came across any interesting cosmic phenomena, let alone alien species," Kim countered. "What happened to your sense of adventure, Tom?" 

"Oh, it's still there," said Paris. "I've just had enough 'interesting' encounters to last me a while." 

"The problem with interesting contacts is that every species has its own agenda," interjected the captain. "Oh, I'll admit some are helpful---for a price. Even without overt hostility, though, each new alien we meet seems to want something from _Voyager_." 

"And currently, it appears we've got both an interesting phenomenon and a potential First Contact all wrapped up together," Chakotay said. "Unless, of course, it turns out one of our old friends, such as the Hirogen, are involved." 

"There are similarities, but I thought we'd established that the Hirogen hadn't constructed the communications array," said Torres. 

"Indeed, they seemed to lack an appreciation for the hazards involved in destabilizing the power of the microsingularity at the heart of the station," said Tuvok. "I doubt their understanding of the technology extended beyond an appreciation of the array as a strategic asset." 

"They understood enough to say 'this is mine, back off or else'," reminded the first officer. "I don't think we can afford to discount the possibility that they, or someone else, may be along to claim this new singularity." 

The chief engineer frowned. "This is the part I don't understand. How can someone claim a singularity?" 

Janeway nodded to Seven who rose and went over to the wall console. She rapidly manipulated the display images as she spoke. "We know that black holes, as the singularities are commonly referred to, are usually found in orbit around normal stars. However, many massive stars may end their life as black holes instead of collapsing to form neutron stars." 

"The existence of lone black holes has been known since the beginning of the 21st century," put in Kim. "This may be a naturally occurring event." 

"That is correct," said Seven. "But there was no suitable star in the vicinity that would undergo this change in the normal course of events. Furthermore, there is evidence which suggests that this particular singularity is being artificially maintained." She went on to describe the containment field. 

"You're saying that someone _made_ a black hole?" said Torres skeptically. "How? Why?" 

"The more important question is, by whom?" said the captain, as she rose from her seat and began to pace around the room. 

"To all indications, the communications array was approximately 100,000 years old," Paris pointed out. "It's possible whoever created it is no longer around." 

Janeway paused in midstride. "The recent origin of this particular singularity makes that unlikely. Odds are, whoever is responsible will show up." 

_"Captain to the bridge."_

The meeting broke up rapidly. "Perhaps we're about to make contact with the owners now," Chakotay said quietly to Janeway as they returned to their duty stations. 

An unusual sight met them on the viewscreen. Space was rippling outward, almost as though it were a piece of fabric being slowly unfolded and shaken out. Kim took over the Ops station from his relief and reported, "I'm getting some unusual energy readings." 

"Could you be more specific, Ensign?" 

"No, ma'am. I've _never _seen anything like these before. I wouldn't even know where to pick a frame of reference." Janeway started to rise, intending to see for herself, when the image on the viewscreen made her pause. 

A single point of light appeared, then pulsed rapidly and elongated into a slender rod. The rod slowly rotated, then suddenly unfolded to form a square. The square _twisted_ and appeared as a spinning cube. The cube's edges gradually rounded out until it was nearly spherical and then rapidly split into several sections that in turn shifted into a more complex arrangement. When the nearby space ceased rippling, the image resembled a three dimensional snowflake, a delicate crystalline object whose many facets seemed to glow with the light of a sun. 

A hush had fallen over the bridge, broken only by Janeway's whispered, "Magnify." Enlarged, the image appeared even more intricately complex than before. 

"What is it? A ship of some type?" 

"I cannot locate anything that would seem indicative of a warp drive, nacelle or other means of propulsion." Tuvok's tone did not, of course, reflect any sense of wonder or astonishment. "Nor do I detect any recognizable weapons systems." 

Kim shook his head in disbelief. "The hull is composed of materials I can't even begin to identify." 

"Open a channel." She stood. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_." 

A low musical voice responded. "We are the Numina. Why have you contacted us?" The image on the viewscreen shifted to the interior of the alien ship, if in fact it was a ship. A slender being stood in the foreground. He appeared to be humanoid, albeit taller and thinner than most. He was a delicate, almost ethereal looking creature, with oddly indistinct features that appeared almost unfinished. His cranium was completely hairless and his skin was a silvery white. 

"We were traveling through this sector when we discovered the quantum singularity. We are explorers, and decided to take a closer look. There are some unusual features about it that have left us with many questions." Janeway was careful to keep her pose and tone of voice as neutral and non-threatening as possible. 

"Ah. You are curious about our---" the word was completely unfamiliar; even the Universal Translator could not make sense of it. The Numinan frowned, then tried again. "Our generator." 

"Your 'generator'? You created this singularity and are harnessing its energy?" 

He smiled. "Yes. We sowed the seeds earlier and now it is time for the harvest." 

Janeway tried to assimilate the astonishing fact that the Numina had somehow created this singularity, and apparently went around doing this regularly, for their own purposes. "As I said, we are explorers. We'd be interested in learning more about your methods of production and collection, and perhaps a few other things as well." She quickly added, "We don't wish to impinge on your territory or property---" 

"There is no problem," interrupted the Numinan. "We do not stand in the way of those who pursue knowledge, and will be happy to answer any questions you may have." He broke off for a moment, and seemed to confer with one of his fellows. "I am Janus, First of this vessel. You are welcome to come and inspect our ship, Captain Janeway, you and as many of your crew as wish to accompany you. We will await you." 

"Thank you." Janeway turned and looked at her first officer. Chakotay shifted in his chair expectantly. "Commander, may I see you in my Ready Room?" 

As the doors closed behind them Janeway said, "Well?" 

Chakotay answered cautiously, "Well, it certainly seems like an intriguing opportunity to expand our horizons." 

"It certainly does," Janeway said, looking out the viewport at the Numinan vessel. "This is going to be one of our more interesting First Contacts." 

Chakotay moved closer to her. "Just don't let your enthusiasm get ahead of you, Captain. The Numina seem non-confrontational, but…." 

"I know. Appearances can be deceiving." She swung away from the viewport, and put a hand on his arm. "Commander, may I remind you that back when we encountered the communications array claimed by the Hirogen, you were the one wondering who was 'harvesting' microsingularities. It seems like we're going to be getting some answers to those puzzles." 

He smiled at her obvious excitement. "As I recall, you said this is exactly the kind of archaeological puzzle that's always fascinated you." 

Her eyes met his. "I'm surprised you remember," she said. 

His smile grew broader. "Even if I didn't, I know that look." 

"What look? What are you talking about?" 

"That look in your eyes when something intrigues you. When you're hot on the trail and you're not going to give up until you've been successful at finding out what you want to know." 

She snorted in a most un-captainlike manner, but acknowledged the truth of his statement. "It's been a while since I've found myself confronted with a purely scientific problem." 

"As opposed to the more mundane basic survival types. I know." They exchanged a glance, and then he said lightly, "I suppose you'll be leading the away mission while I mind the store." 

Janeway was amused. "You think I'd pass up an opportunity like this? But you're right," she went on thoughtfully. "We can't let our enthusiasm get ahead of us." 

* * *

The away team, consisting of Janeway, Torres, Tuvok, Kim and two security officers, assembled in the transporter room. As they stepped onto the transporter pads, Kim whispered to Torres, "So, how do you feel about going to meet a superior race? Nervous or excited?" 

Tuvok's superior Vulcan hearing allowed him to catch the comment. "The Numina are not necessarily superior, Mr. Kim; they are more technologically advanced. It is not wise to confuse the two. Earth's own history contains several cautionary examples, such as the first encounter between European explorers and the indigenous people of North America. The natives were overly impressed by the technological superiority of the Europeans and dazzled by mere beads and trinkets." 

Janeway smiled. "Let's go see what beads and trinkets the Numina have to offer, shall we? Energize." 

Upon materializing on the Numinan ship, the away team found themselves literally dazzled. Bright lights enveloped them and reflected off of every surface, most of which seemed primarily composed of mirrors. Janeway found herself squinting painfully, and forced herself to keep her eyes open. Through her barely slitted lids she saw some of the other members of the landing party had reflexively thrown their hands up to their faces, a gesture that, while perfectly understandable, could be misinterpreted as threatening. She swore silently, but before she could react, she heard a gentle, musical voice. "Our pardons. You seem to be in distress." The light dimmed considerably, and with relief, Janeway was able to look around more easily. Red splotches still tore at her vision and danced maddeningly in front of her, but within a few moments they began to fade. 

One of the Numina stepped forward. "I am Janus." Janeway and the others nodded in acknowledgment. "This is Lar, our Archivist," he said, indicating one of his fellows. "If you tell him what areas interest you, he will help you to access that information. If you would like to begin with a tour of our vessel…." Janus ushered them into the corridor which connected to the rest of the ship. 

As the tour progressed, Janeway felt like a colonist from one of the Federation's less advanced worlds, visiting Earth for the first time. The level of technology was amazing. Janus and the others answered questions readily, but there was so much that the captain felt she lacked enough knowledge to even ask about, despite her science background. A sidelong glance at Torres told her that her Chief Engineer felt the same way. 

At the end of the tour, Torres and Kim had been left behind in the Numinan engine room. Janeway was hoping for a private session with Janus, to learn about the technology that enabled the Numina to create and maintain quantum singularities. She turned to her chief of security. 

"There's no need for you to remain, Tuvok. Why don't you and the security team return to _Voyager_?" 

"With all due respect, Captain, security protocols dictate my continued presence," he said stiffly. 

"There's no need to be concerned for my safety," she countered. 

"Perhaps not. But I prefer to remain, unless of course, you feel I am hindering your investigations." 

She sternly repressed the thought that that was exactly how it felt; instead she tried to focus on Tuvok's desire to do his job properly. "Thank you, Tuvok, I appreciate your concerns." 

"In any case," the Vulcan went on, "All of us should return to _Voyager_ shortly." 

"Why? How long have we been here, an hour, two at most?" 

"Six point three, to be exact." 

"Are you sure?" At the look on the Vulcan's face, Janeway said, "Forget that last question." She reluctantly got to her feet. "You're right. No sense in overstaying our welcome on our first visit." 

"First visit, captain?" questioned Tuvok as they made their way in search of the rest of the away team. 

"Of course," said Janeway. "There's a lot more to find out about the Numina and their science, and I certainly don't intend to leave until we do." 

* * *

  
Janeway signaled again outside of Chakotay's quarters. Finally she heard an absorbed voice say, "Come in." He looked up as she entered. "I'm sorry, Captain, is there something I can do for you?" 

"Yes, there is," she said, putting her hands on his desk and leaning forward. "Dinner." 

"Dinner?" He caught sight of the time. "I'm sorry, I just got so involved in the data I picked up from the Numina when I was there earlier today." 

"I know what you mean. Somehow, I don't seem to notice the passage of time while I'm working. These last few days seems to have flown by so quickly." 

"The last two weeks, you mean," he said. 

She nodded and then reached over and picked up one of the padds lying on the desk. "Ah, you've moved from the original puzzle to investigating the theoretical data about the origin of similar cosmic phenomena." 

He gave her an abashed smile. "Getting our hosts' perspective on the origin and history of the galaxy." 

"Not quite paleontology, Commander," she said, returning the padd to him. 

"Nevertheless, I'm finding it quite fascinating. A history of cosmology---unfortunately, I've got some gaps in my background that I need to fill in first to really get an appreciation for what the Numina have to offer." 

"I can help you with that, if you like," she suggested. 

"Sure you've got the time for this? I wouldn't want to keep you from your own investigations." 

"Don't worry about it." For a moment she looked pensive. "It may do me some good to focus on something else for a little while." 

"Are you making much progress?" he asked. 

"Not as much as I'd like," she admitted, and then said briskly, "So, dinner first, and then we'll start your 'crash course' in quantum cosmology." 

"Thank you, Captain." He grinned. "I've always responded well to one-on-one attention." 

She returned his grin. "Think you can keep up with me, Commander?" 

"I'll do my best." 

* * *

At the end of a very long day, Harry Kim made his way to the Mess Hall in search of a meal and some relaxing company. He looked at the buffet items and sighed. Neelix must be experimenting again. He started when he heard the Talaxian's voice. 

"Is there a problem, Ensign?" 

"Not at all," Kim said quickly. "I was just wondering, what is this we're having tonight?" 

Neelix beamed. "A new dish I've developed, based on some recipes I found in the Numinan database. Of course, I had to make some substitutions and be a little creative, but I'm sure it's just as good as the original. I call it---." 

"Sounds great." Kim grabbed a tray and beat a hasty retreat. Past experience had taught him that Neelix's mystery dishes were sometimes more palatable if one didn't know exactly what was in them. 

He looked around the room and spotted Paris and Torres at a corner table with Seven of Nine. Even as he watched, Seven rose, nodded briefly, and walked away. Curious, Kim made his way over to them. 

"Have a seat, Harry." Paris gestured vaguely at the place recently vacated by the former Borg. He then turned back to Torres. "A fold in the space-time continuum? You're telling me you agree with Seven?" 

"Actually, Tom, she agrees with me," Torres said a bit smugly. Seeing the expression of disbelief on his face, she went on, "I know it doesn't make much sense, but if you look at it realistically, what else can it be? This would explain how and why this could be the same race which built the communications array." 

Paris looked thoughtful but then shook his head. "Sorry, B'Elanna, I'd say that in terms of understanding propulsion theory, I'm as good as, if not better than, most pilots. But that's only within the usual three dimensions. Start from the beginning." 

"Oh, all right." The Chief Engineer took a deep breath. "We're almost certain that the Numinan method of travel involves folding space and shortening the distance between two points to an infinitesimal amount. As a result, travel would be practically instantaneous." 

"Got it. And that would probably also account for that 'rippling' effect on the surrounding space." 

"Exactly." Torres smiled, and then continued expounding on her theory, her excitement coming through in every word. Paris was equally engrossed. 

Kim exhaled in frustration. As usual, they had spent several hours on the Numinan ship where the alien engineers had allowed them to observe their work and patiently answered their many questions. It was all very interesting, but Kim had been hoping for a different topic of conversation over dinner. 

"Have you tried tonight's Mystery Special?" he asked loudly. 

Torres had been in the midst of a comment about the possibility of modifying _Voyager'_s engines, and did not look pleased at the interruption. "What'd you say?" 

"Dinner. Have you had any of it?" 

"Yeah," said Paris. "Tastes like chicken." 

"You always say that, Tom." 

"Well, it happens to be true." 

"It is illogical to ascribe the same taste to all unfamiliar dishes, particularly when you are well aware that chicken is not one of the ingredients," said Tuvok, who was sitting by himself at a nearby table. 

"It's a joke, Tuvok," Paris said patiently. "Dating back to 20th century Earth. 'Tastes like chicken' was a general phrase to describe---" 

"I am aware of the origin of the phrase, Mr. Paris." 

"Then why did you ask?" 

The Vulcan did not answer, but continued eating. 

Paris said, "Would you like to join us, Tuvok? We were just discussing the Numinan propulsion system. B'Elanna thinks she's close to figuring out some of the basic principles." 

"Indeed. You have been spending a great deal of time aboard the Numinan vessel." 

"Yes, along with the rest of the senior staff. What's wrong with that?" 

"There is nothing wrong, or at least there does not appear to be anything wrong at this point." 

"Then what's the problem?" asked Torres. 

"I am simply considering the situation from a security point of view. There is still a great deal we do not know about the Numina, in particular what their motivations are." 

"Tuvok, you're a professional skeptic," said Paris. "The Numina have been very friendly and open. You still think they have a hidden agenda?" 

"It is impossible to tell. We are still in a First Contact situation and have very little to go on, other than appearances. And appearances can be deceiving." 

"What would the Numina possibly have to gain from us?" 

"I do not know," admitted Tuvok. "However, it is never wise to ascribe one's own motivations to an alien culture. Others may react differently than we ourselves would." 

"I didn't realize Vulcans were so suspicious of outsiders," said Paris. 

"I am not suspicious. I am merely being cautious." 

Torres looked annoyed. "Well, if you don't mind, we were in the midst of an important discussion here. Can we continue, please?" 

Kim rose. "I think I'll join Tuvok, if you don't mind. I'm really not up for another technical discussion." 

"Harry?" said Torres in surprise. "I'd think that you of all people would be interested in this." 

"Sorry, B'Elanna. I'm tired and it's been a long day. I feel like my brain is turning to mush." 

Paris smiled. "Better not say that too loudly. It might give Neelix some ideas." Torres smiled as well, but quickly returned to her earlier topic. 

Tuvok did not object when Kim sat down at his table. "You wished to speak with me, Ensign?" 

"Yes. I was wondering how you felt about the Numina." 

"I am a Vulcan, and do not 'feel' one way or the other about anyone, Mr. Kim. Please rephrase your question." 

Kim sighed. "Everyone seems to be going absolutely crazy," he saw Tuvok's eyebrow begin to go up, and hastily amended, "I mean, be very enthusiastic about the Numina and their science. How about you?" 

"My own personal curiosity is irrelevant. I am more interested in assessing what, if any, security risk the Numina represent." 

"I see," Kim said. 

"Forgive me if my question is too intrusive, Ensign, but am I correct in assuming that you do not share the rest of the crew's enthusiasm?" 

"It's not that," Kim said slowly. "It's just that, well, we've already spent several weeks here with them. I'm as interested in scientific advances as anyone, it's only that there seems to be no end in sight." 

"I believe that Captain Janeway is determined to stay until, and I quote, 'we figure out the Numinan science and get some answers we can understand'." 

"That's exactly it. How much longer is that going to be? Are we really making enough progress at this point to justify sticking around here much longer?" 

"Captain Janeway will no doubt eventually arrive at the conclusion that we have learned all that is possible and that it is time to move on. You are worrying yourself unnecessarily, Mr. Kim." 

"I suppose." He looked over at the Vulcan's impassive face and blurted out, "You probably don't understand why I feel this way. I'm not sure myself. I'm no longer the green ensign who first set foot on _Voyager_ all those years ago. I've been serving long enough, and have seen enough, that you wouldn't except me to be reacting to a delay like a homesick kid." He mentally kicked himself for the way his complaint came out. 

To his surprise, Tuvok answered, "On the contrary, Mr. Kim, it is perhaps because of what you have experienced during your years on _Voyager_ that you feel compelled to seek out the familiar confines of home. I have learned what a powerful lure the concept of home is to humans, even those not forcibly removed and relocated thousands of light years away." 

"No one else seems to feel this way," Kim said unhappily. "B'Elanna, Tom, even Seven….they all seem as if they would be perfectly happy spending the rest of their lives here, that they wouldn't even care if we never made it back to the Alpha Quadrant." 

"You must remember what their lives were like before _Voyager_, what their circumstances were, and what they could look forward to. Compare that to what they have now. If you then consider the uncertainty of our future in the Alpha Quadrant, it is possible to understand their reluctance. We do not know how we will be regarded by Starfleet Command." 

"But Starfleet has been trying to make contact with us! We know they're trying everything in their power to help us get home." 

"That is correct. But we cannot be certain of our reception, once the euphoria of our return wears off. The final status of the Maquis….even Captain Janeway must be feeling some trepidation as to how the Admiralty will react upon learning the details of some of her command decisions." 

"You make it sound as though you don't want to go back, either!" Kim said incredulously. 

"I did not say that. I assure you I have my own compelling reasons to return." He paused for a moment. Kim was suddenly reminded that all Vulcans had to return to their homeworld every seven years, and that _Voyager_ was already in the sixth year of its journey. "I can understand the willingness of the crew to temporarily suspend our journey and investigate more fully what the Numina have to offer. If it is any comfort to you, Ensign, I can say that I fully believe that even if they are willing to delay our journey, very few are willing to give it up completely. The drive to return home can be dampened, perhaps, but not extinguished." 

* * *

"I feel as though I could spend several lifetimes studying the Numinan science and still have more to learn," Janeway confessed one morning to Chakotay as they were having breakfast in the Mess Hall. 

"Many would agree with you," Chakotay answered. "They seem to have something for everyone's particular field of interest. The Doctor has been investigating their medical database, and says that despite basic differences in our physiology, there's a lot of very valuable information." He paused, "And you know that B'Elanna has been practically living in their engine room. Why, even Seven has found sufficient cause to spend time onboard the Numinan vessel." 

"Seven? Really? She usually gives the impression that scientific curiosity is irrelevant." 

"I don't know about that," said Chakotay. "Remember her reaction to the Omega molecules?" He took another mouthful of food. "Say, this isn't bad. Have you tried any?" 

She waved away his proffered spoon. "I always thought that was more of a 'religious' enthusiasm than a scientific one." 

"Well, you tell me--is the search for perfection a religious goal or a secular one?" 

She conceded the point. "I guess that the Numinans really do have something to spark everyone's curiosity. And there may be a practical benefit if we can adapt some of their technology. I just wish I had a better handle on their science." 

"Do you feel like you're making any progress?" 

"Some. Not as much as I'd like. But enough to whet my appetite for more." 

"A pity, then, that our time with them is so short." He forestalled her objection by adding, "I know, it's been nearly two months, but it _seems_ like it's been so short. When did Janus say they would be leaving?" 

"In another day or two, as soon as their energy harvest is completed." Almost to herself she muttered, "However that's being accomplished." She shook her head in frustration, and then took another sip of her coffee. "I didn't have a chance to mention this to you before, but Janus has extended us an invitation to accompany them to their homeworld." 

"Are you considering it?" 

"Oh, yes. Just think what we could gain by seeing their planet, and how they live. Once there, we may finally be able to fully grasp their science." 

"It might take a few years, you know." He saw the look on her face and hastened to add, "That was just a joke." 

"But with a grain of truth in it. And the joke would be on us if turns out their technology is incompatible with Federation systems." She put down her cup. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. At any rate, I haven't officially responded to Janus' invitation yet." 

"Where is their homeworld located? Have they given you the coordinates?" 

"Yes, they have, and that's the one thing that's making me hesitate. It's well off our course to the Alpha Quadrant and would mean a major detour." 

Chakotay stood and picked up his tray, about to head to the recycler. "I'm due on the bridge in a few minutes. Are you coming?" 

Janeway shook her head. "I want to stop in Astrometrics first. We can finish discussing this later." 

Neither the captain nor the commander had attempted to keep their conversation particularly quiet or private. Soon, the news of the Numinan invitation spread all over the ship. 

* * *

Alpha shift had begun twenty minutes ago. Kim figured now was as good a time as any. "Captain, may I speak to you, please?" 

"Of course, Mr. Kim." Janeway gestured to her Ready Room and began to make her way over there herself. 

"I would like to join you, if I may." More than one person on the bridge looked at Tuvok in surprise. "And perhaps Commander Chakotay should be present as well." 

When Kim made no objection, Chakotay shrugged and rose also. Janeway ushered them across the threshold, pausing only long enough to say, "You have the bridge, Mr. Paris." 

The captain seated herself behind her desk. "What can I do for you, Ensign?" 

Kim was a bit nervous; he hadn't anticipated an audience. Squaring his shoulders, he said, "Captain, there's a rumor that the Numina have invited us to accompany them to their homeworld…" his voice trailed off. 

Janeway waited expectantly. Finally, she said, "Yes?" 

"You're not seriously considering it, are you, Captain?" 

Surprised, Janeway replied, "Of course, I'm considering it, Harry. Just look at what we've learned from the Numina in a few scant weeks. And there are tantalizing hints of much more. Back on their homeworld, with much larger resources at our disposal, why, the potential for discovery is enormous." 

"I would like to register a formal recommendation against it, Captain." 

Before Janeway could respond, Tuvok said, "I would like to add my voice to the Ensign's in advising against this course of action." 

Janeway looked at them both in disbelief. "Why? Is there a security rationale behind this, Tuvok? Do you feel the Numina have some sinister, ulterior motive?" 

"No, I have not been able to find anything that would indicate the Numina are being less than honest with us, Captain," admitted Tuvok. "I do not feel we would be endangering ourselves by going to their homeworld." 

Chakotay spoke for the first time. "Your objection therefore is based upon what, exactly?" 

"Traveling to the Numinan homeworld would require a significant deviation from our present course." 

"It's not like we are trying to meet a specific deadline," the captain reminded them. "And we made good progress in the past few months, before we encountered the Numina." 

"Not to mention the fact that we've already covered nearly half the distance from our starting point near the Ocampan planet," Chakotay added. "We can afford to put aside our odyssey temporarily." 

Janeway looked at her Ops officer. "Harry, do you have anything further to add?" 

He hesitated, and then shook his head. "No, I think that basically sums it up." 

Chakotay looked at Janeway. She nodded at him. Clearing his throat, he said, "Thank you for bringing your concerns to our attention. Dismissed." 

As they returned to the bridge, Kim said in a low voice, "Why did you insist on accompanying me, Tuvok? And why ask Commander Chakotay to be there as well?" 

"As the first officer, Commander Chakotay has a great deal of input in the Captain's decision as to whether to continue our journey to the Alpha Quadrant, or to detour and visit the Numinan homeworld. It was logical to include him in the meeting." 

"OK, that explains the Commander's presence, but what about you, Tuvok?" Realization dawned. "You were afraid I would be too emotional in my presentation to the Captain? Is that it?" 

Tuvok had already resumed his station and begun to busy himself at his console. "Not at all, Ensign. You handled yourself quite well." 

"Then?" 

Tuvok never looked up. "Perhaps I wished to make my feelings on this matter known as well." 

* * *

  
As the door to the Ready Room closed, Chakotay turned to the Captain. "What did you make of that?" 

Janeway glanced at a padd lying on the desktop, but made no move to pick it up. She then looked up to meet her first officer's eyes. "I believe that Tuvok and Harry simply wanted to remind us that some of the crew feel we've learned all that we can and it's time to continue our journey home." She was silent for a few moments. 

"And what do you think?" he prodded gently. 

She rose. "I think I'm going back to the Numinan vessel to do a little more research." 

* * *

Janeway made her way through the now familiar corridors of the Numinan ship, heading toward the small research cubicle she had been using. As expected, Lar was there along with some others. They greeted her politely, asked if there was anything in particular she needed, and then went back to whatever they had been doing. 

She seated herself at the computer and entered a few commands, looking for further information on the type of installation the Numina used to harness the energy output of their artificial singularities. Once again, she felt the usual combination of excitement and frustration, stemming from the feeling that there was a vast ocean of knowledge waiting to be accessed, if she could somehow find the key. No matter how much time she spent on the Numinan database, she always felt as though complete understanding was somehow eluding her, just beyond her grasp. Perhaps it was the imprecision of translations---some concepts simply didn't translate well and needed to be understood in the language in which they were first postulated. Or maybe, Federation science was just too far behind. Unbidden, the question rose in her mind--would it really make a difference if they traveled to the Numinan homeworld? 

Two of the Numina were engaged in an animated discussion nearby, that seemed to have nothing to do with their work. She hadn't been paying attention to their conversation until now, but the word "home" caught her attention. She left her computer terminal and approached them. 

"Excuse me?" she said tentatively. 

They were immediately contrite. "Our apologies, Captain Janeway. We did not mean to disturb you." 

"Not at all. After all, this is your vessel. If anyone is being intrusive, I'm afraid it's me. Your hospitality and kindness to myself and my crew has been exemplary." 

The Numinan who had spoken earlier gave a slight bow. "It is no trouble to us, Captain. We are happy to share our knowledge with others." 

"And we are very grateful." She paused, and then went on, "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. You were talking about your home?" 

"Oh, yes," said the second Numinan. "We have been on our mission for a long time, nearly three," here he used a word that the Universal Translator roughly corresponded to a Terran year, "And now it is time to return home." 

"You miss it, don't you?" 

The Numinan looked at her in surprise. "Of course. When one is away from one's home, it is as if one has temporarily removed himself from his roots. No matter what one is doing, no matter how important and satisfying, there is something about the return home…." His voice trailed off, but the depth of emotion came through clearly in his expression. 

Janeway nodded. "I quite understand." 

* * *

The turbolift doors opened, and the captain of _Voyager_ strode onto the bridge. She made her way over to her chair, but did not sit down. "Open a channel to the Numinan vessel." 

Janus appeared on the viewscreen. "Yes, Captain Janeway?" 

"I would like to thank you for your generosity that you have extended to us, as well as your invitation to visit your homeworld." 

Janus inclined his head graciously. "It has been our pleasure. Are you going to accompany us?" 

The mood on the bridge was tense. All eyes were on Janeway as she replied, "No, I'm afraid we're not." Behind her, Kim's sigh of relief was audible. She ignored it and continued, "We appreciate all that you and your people have shared with us, Janus. An ancient Terran author named William Shakespeare once said 'knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to Heaven'. But it's time for us to take our wings, and resume our own homeward journey." 

"As you wish, Captain. We wish you a pleasant journey. And perhaps our paths may cross again, someday." 

The view shifted to the Numinan vessel which began to glow. Slowly it appeared to fold and converge on itself, and with a sudden rippling of the nearby space, it was gone. 

Chakotay turned to Janeway. "I must say, I'm surprised at your decision, Captain." 

"Do you disagree, Commander?" 

"I could have gone either way. Yes, we could easily have spent more time trying to understand what the Numina had to offer, but eventually you reach the point of diminishing returns. In that case, it _is _time that we continue our homeward journey." He glanced at her, and lowered his voice. "I would have thought that you'd be tempted, though." 

"Tempted? Definitely. But I finally realized we were following a siren song." 

"A siren song, Captain?" asked Paris from his station. 

"A reference to another traveler, who also embarked upon an epic journey," answered Janeway. "Odysseus, King of Ithaca, who joined the Greek fleet which laid siege to and eventually conquered the mighty city of Troy. The war took ten years, and then Odysseus traveled for another ten years, having all sorts of adventures, until he reached his home. At one point he passed quite close to the Island of the Sirens, whose song promised knowledge that mere mortals could never hope to attain. The Sirens were a deadly peril to sea travelers; all who tried to reach their island and fulfill that promise ended up leaving their bones on their shore." She fell silent. 

"There was no reason to suspect the Numina of foul play, Captain," said Tuvok. 

"No, but in some respects they did represent a danger to us. We very nearly became side-tracked and lost sight of our ultimate goal." She looked down at her chair. "Next time, perhaps you'd better just tie me to the mast," Janeway said under her breath. 

Chakotay caught her eye and smiled. "As you wish, Captain." 

She shot him a look, then seated herself and said, "Mr. Paris, resume course to the Alpha Quadrant."   
_FINIS_

  
Back to Rocky's Road 

e-mail the author   
  



End file.
